Neighbour
by Yaminisa
Summary: Time can change the way you see someone but what change it even more is the way you act. Time make him realise that he love him, but his act only make him look bad. (That sumery suck even more that the other I did before, I didn't even know that was possible). Rated for later and maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here a Ace x Zoro (pricipal paring) fanfic whit some one side Zoroxother and I don't know which other pairing (if you want a couple just ask but it won't change the principle one)**

* * *

-Ace PoV-

-Hey, Ace, Sabo, come and see we have new neighbour, Luffy yell from downstair.

I quickly get off my bed, not that I was exited to see them just that I had nothing to do better.

My adoptive father, my brothers and I where all in front of our door and waiting to see the neighbour. We first saw the one that must be the father; he was near Shanks age maybe two years older.

-Hey that's Mihawk. MIHAWK, Shanks yell while running to the man.

When Shanks reach him, he looks at the red hair man, turn back to pick a box and direct to his new house.

-You don't remember me, Mihawk; we were in the same class every year since you're in this country, we study even at university…

-I remember, he simply said then enter the house.

A boy, a year younger that me came out of the house without even looking at Shanks. He had green hair, natural tan skin, black pants and shirt; he wasn't looking at me so I couldn't see his face. He picks up a box, say something to the guy that was driving and then he direct to his house. For a second our eyes meet, his expressionless green eyes, it's was as if I wasn't even here and he was looking at the wall behind me. I get back in and go to my room, slaming the door.

_I'm sure I'm gonna hate that guy._

I turn my head to the window, from here I could see in the house of the green hair guy. It was now a room simply decorated. A bed, a desk and a coffe table on which was a old TV were the only furniture in the room that was paint in light green. Then that green hair guy was here again. He open his window and I did the same.

-Hey are you okay, he ask me, you seem sad then angry when I saw you.

_Sad? I was angry but not sad?_

-No I'm okay I just remember that I had forgot something, I lied.

-Ok, good, I'm Zoro by the way.

-Ace

_I still don't like him._

* * *

**Ok, so I'm gonna be honest I don't know how often it may take for the new chapter it may be long or short. But seriously just ask when you can't wait any more and the new chapter will be there one day during the week that I read the message. That just how I work!**


	2. Mafia

**Yo! First of all I want to do a special thanks to HAREOO3 and Lilytrue who fallow my story plus thanks to all the pepeole who are currently reading it! ****Now the time will be know for the age of Zoro and Ace (Ace is a years older that Zoro for the one how didn't know).**** Have fun reading it and if there someting you didn't like please review to help me get better (and if there's something you like you can review...that will be nice but you aren't force). the reason why it take so long is that I want to but a chapter between the two but finally I was like: fuck off thats why flashback exist, no?**

* * *

-16 &amp; 17 years old-

_Fucking hate that job._

The job that the boss gave me might be simple but was boring as hell. We need to stay next to the door and protect whatever was in.

_At less I'm gonna know what in there in a 5 minute._

I had joined this mafia gang last year and quickly earn a good reputation (or a bad, depending of your point of view). All when well until Shanks discover it (probably Mihawk had tell him because he was annoy to hear him going all crazy about my attitude and all that shit). -Your turn, Ace, I bet you're gonna love the view but you can't touch, said André, a French guy, before playing poker whit the other. I quickly get in, curiosity overflowing me. When I saw what was waiting on the others side I understand why they need so much people for protecting (ten). Sitting on the chair, mouth cover by is own bandana, hands tied behind his back and a rope passing around the chair and his torso. Zoro, my neighbour, the one that I don't know why but dislike, had been kidnapped by the mafia gang that I'm in.

_What should I do?_

His eyes was right on me and he look like he thought that he was safe, then confuse until he understand that I wasn't suppose to ne on his side. -Come here, he said clearly despite his mouth /being gag/. I approach him. Before I could even say something he kicks me strongly under the chin and under my dagger. It flies right in his tied hand and he cut the rope in one motion. He untied the tissues around his mouth. - That wasn't necessary, I was going to untied you, I said touching my bleeding lips. _Must have bitten it when he hit me_ -Probably but I couldn't be sure. You don't seem to like me that much, couldn't let the golden opportunity pass, he said looking around the room.

_No window, how does he expect to escape?_

He answers my unsay question easily. He just opens the door. Everyone except him in the room was wide-eyes from surprise. Before what was call before my partners could react it was to late. Red liquid drip down the wall as nine body fall all at the same moment on the floor. Soon the corpses were lying in a puddle of there own blood and the reason of death will be simple to find: stable right in the heart perfectly each time. -Sorry if that was your friends but we need to go and report that to the police, Zoro said looking at me. At that moment it was like the first time I really saw him. _He's not the way I thought; he's not the typical son of a rich 's… I can't say it's love at first sight but it's look like it, I think._ Before my mind could stop what my body want to do I grab him by both side of his face and kiss him whit all I got. He push me away, damn he was the first one to do that and in don't know why but it's make me want him more. -Are you crazy! What do you think you're doing?

-Kissing you obviously, was it your first kiss?

\- It's not of your business.

-Why you kissed me, Zoro ask.

-Because I love you, wanna go out whit me?

-What? No!

-Why, I ask, you don't like me?

-No and even if I would the answer would still be no. I can't even count how many people you bed and I'm pretty sure you neither and if you do remember how many then I'm sure you can't remember there names. Plus, I'm sure you said that you love them each. If I go out whit you, I'm probably going to be a other nameless person who get caught in your trap, Zoro said calmly ( which was probably an act)

-But if I show you that I truly love you and it's not just for sex would you by my boyfriend, I ask doing my puppy eyes. He seems to hesitate, sigh then nod. -I guess that possible...

-Perfect! So I be at your house at 7 p.m. next week, don't be late. Please don't motioned I was here. I'm counting on you babe, I whisper the last part in his ear.

I ran out of the building leaving a quite confuses (but cute) Zoro whit nine dead bodies to explain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, there is no update for the week-end for sure, I have the cosplay day at québec city (can't wait, plus one of my freinds will be disguist as Eyeless Jack so I want to know what she will look like.) In the nexts chapter Ace gonna go on dates with Zoro and try from many way do make him fall in love. ****If you have a request or idea you can say it to me! First is suposse to be by being polite. Have a good day, afternoon or sweet dream.**


	3. Dumb cinema joke!

**I AM BACK! This is the new Chapter Of Neighboor. Thanks you really much Love in Fire for asking a sequel! Thanks you HAREOO3, Lilytrue and Love in fire for Fallowing! Thank you Anana16 and Love in fire for clicking on favorite! **

**Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

-Zoro PoV-

I look at myself in the Mirror as Perona enter my room. She sit on my bed and look at me.

-Don't you have a date, the pink haired girl ask.

-Yeah...

-And you're gonna wear those...rags?

-What's wrong with them, I ask looking in the mirror again.

I wear my usual white polo and dark green pants. She start to look in my wardrobe.

-Where are you going?

-I don't know, he didn't say it...

She trow my blue tank top in my face. I quickly put it, she nod and tumbs up at me.

-Hey, is it him, she ask.

I look through the balcony door. Sure enough he was there, smoking what was probably a cigarette next to his car.

-You better not let him get inside, you know how dad going to act if you do, Perona comment.

-Dad going to be alright, it's normal that he is overprotecting with you, you're his only daughter, remembering the many time that one of Perona boyfriend was almost interrogate.

-And you're his only son plus you're the youngest. Do you really think that a guy how was in the mafia and that is currently smoking is going to easily escape the interrogation?

I put my boots and when on the balcony.

-Hey, Ace! I'm coming, I yell.

He look kind of surprised. I jump down the balcony then run to him, stoping in front of him.

-Where are we going, I ask.

-What do you think about a restaurant then cinema, he rub my cheeks with his tumb.

-That sound... greet, I said uncomfortably.

He learn forward slowly, I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him, our lips only an inch apart.

-I'm going to fast, he ask smirking.

-No, yeah, kind of?, I murmur blushing heavily.

It was the first time that someone was that close to kiss me. He apologise then open the passenger's door, still smirking.

We were sit down in the VIP room of a ramen restaurant. The room was luxurious, paint in green and red. I just wonder how much that cost him. The waiter put down our bowl.

-Call me if you need anything, I'm Hikaru, the waiter said looking at me.

-It's going to be alright thanks, Ace answer.

They look at eachother, the atmosphere feeling heavy before the waiter leave. We start eating but I feel something rub against my ankle. I look at Ace only to see him smirk again.

-What was wrong with you and the waiter?

-You didn't notice? He was hitting on you, he simply said.

I blush and start drinking the broth from the ramen. Ace grab a piece of paper on the table and make a weird mix on his face between amusement and anger.

-He even gave you his number.

-Seriously, what the...

-That what happen when your beautiful...

I look at him, not knowing what to say.

-Too much?

-I was just surprise...

Why can he make me blush so easily?

****In the cinema****

-What do you want to see, he ask.

Before I could answer, I hear two voice that I knew. I turn and Usopp and Perona where there.

-Is it your sister, Ace ask head resting on my left shoulder.

-Yeah...

-I didn't know she was going out with Usopp.

-Me neither, anyways what do you want to see, I ask him

-I'm good with everything as long as I have popcorn.

-Ok, let go see that, I point to what I thought would be the best.

***In room 8***

We were waiting for the movie to start. Ace was trowing popcorn in is mouth, I take some popcorn and trow it in his shirt (Thank you V-neck).I start laughing.

-Hey, not in the boobs, he wisper-yell.

He laugh with me.

-Do you love me, the girl in the movie ask.

_Fuwiiii!_

We start to laugh the most silenty possible at the cut of the romantic scene by the guy behind us blowing his nose.

-Yes, he guy answer.

I feel Ace grab my hand, I didn't do anything to stop him.

The evil queen was almost defeted, sitting in her lounge, black heavy make-up around her eyes.

-Raccon, I whisper to Ace.

It was a dumb joke but we both laugh.

***In front of my house***

-Well, good night, Zoro, Ace said then start walking away.

-Hey Ace! Wait a second!

I reach him, standing on tippy-toe, I kiss him on the cheeks. He hug me, first I was surprise, but I hug him back.

-Good night, I whisper.

* * *

**The cinema dumb joke and scene was from the time I went to the cinema (last week) I was the one trowing popcorn in one of my friend shirt, the only boy present in our friend group was the one who blow his nose and the popcorn-girl said the raccon joke.**

**Hope you enjoy! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
